Removal of a windshield requires cutting the seal which surrounds the windshield. Automotive windshields are usually sloped, making it difficult or even impossible to move a cutting tool along the inner bottom edge of the windshield. The procedure now generally followed is to cut the seal along the top and sides of the windshield, then to push and hold the top of the windshield forward to make the bottom edge accessible. This pushing and holding is done by means of the worker's head, shoulder, or arm while he cuts the bottom seal with one or two free hands. The procedure is stressful on the neck, back or arm. It can, and does, cause injury and permanent damage.
In addition to the technique discussed above, the most relevant prior art that I know of is U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,689 to Schmit et al. It discloses a tool for separating the windshield from the body of the vehicle. The tool includes a pair of jaws for placement between windshield and body, and a ratchet and pawl mechansm somewhat similar to that of a caulking gun to expand or retract the spacing of the jaws.
This invention provides a better way to push and hold a windshield forward to make its bottom edge accessible.